Journal of Zack Fair
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: I have no idea what I was doing. Zack has a mission the lasts 15 days so he records it like Angeal told him to. Slight Angeal/Zack
1. Day 1

First Day

First Day

I guess I should start with my name. My name is Zack Fair. My teacher, Angeal, told me to this. We are going on a long journey with General Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos. It's only the first night and it was said this could take fifteen days. I wasn't looking forward to it but Angeal had to go which meant I had to go too. First we are going to Wutai. I been there once with Angeal. It wasn't like what I expected but as Angeal told me, most places aren't. I guess I'll have to trust him on this. I have to trust him with many things. This time, my life. I have to admit I am a bit nervous. I mean, I'm only sixteen and this mission is very risky. The good part about it is that in five days… I get to see my parents again. I've longed to see them. I send letters to them but it's just not the same. There is one bad thing about this mission: Genesis Rhapsodos! Arg! All he does is read LOVELESS! I don't care about it and he reads it ALL THE TIME!! It's like 'Come on! Don't you ever get tired of reading that?' Of course he isn't! Why do I even ask? This… thing I'm suppose to do… recording all the days… I have to do something though.

**If Zack Fair is unable to finish this allow Angeal Hewley to finish this. If Zack Fair finishes it but dies in combat, send it to his parents in Gongaga. No one else is permitted to look except Angeal Hewley who will also be keeping tracks in here. **

Yes, that was in case I do die like some people do on missions such as this. I guess I mentioned Angeal a lot but I haven't quite told about him, have I? Well I guess late is better than never. Angeal is my teacher, my mentor, and my friend. I often write about him. He's nice and really gentle towards me. It seems he knows everything about me. He even knows my favorite song, Ecstasy. It's a bit weird with him knowing everything but I don't complain. Why should I? Anyway… weird things happen to me it seems. For one I was watching the sunset. It reminds me of home. Angeal walked up the hill and I didn't mind. We usually watch the sunset together. He's from Banora. That is also a village surrounded be mountains. I guess you can say it reminds both of us of home. Wow, talking about home id getting me homesick. Well we were watching the sunset as we usually do every night. This time though I felt really dizzy and I fell back into Angeal's arms. I thought he'd just push me away but he seemed to hold me securely. It didn't feel wrong but I wouldn't know. I must retire for the night. It's about midnight… a little over and Angeal is telling me to sleep. Hopefully I can with Genesis reading: _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest_

Arg! So annoying! Still I'm the youngest on this mission and all the 1st Class are still awake. Till tommorow.

2nd Class Zack Fair


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Day 2

This day had to be the hardest. We had to fight an Ifrit. It took about two hours but we managed to beat it. I was up all night listening to Genesis reading his LOVELESS. I'm getting really tired of it. Angeal and Sephiroth don't seem to mind it but hey, they grew up together. They're probably use to it. I was so tired. It's midnight now and Angeal wants me to go to bed. Angeal said he might write something in here while I'm asleep. If he does I can't wait to read what he put. Before we fought the Ifrit, Angeal pushed me aside and told me, "If you ever get scared repeat these words. I am not afraid to die. And know that I will protect you at all costs."

I guess I was scared then. During the battle I was shaking due to fear. I didn't want to show anyone I was. I looked at Angeal and to my surprise, he was mumbling the words 'I am not afraid to die.' I started mumbling them too. If he was scared I guess I can show it a little. After the battle Angeal told me how proud he was of me. I guess that was suppose to be encouraging. Man it's 12:35 now. I guess I'll sleep for a little bit.

Zack Fair

Zack tried his best and that's all I can expect from him. He never once complained and for that I am very proud of him. When he was scared I told him to say 'I am not afraid to die'. I tried not to be scared but in the end I too started saying those words, praying that if Zack saw me he would mumble these words too. I guess it worked because I saw him saying the words. I can't tell him how much I am proud of him and hope that he knows.

_Angeal Hewley _


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Day 3

Arg! Again with the LOVELESS! I'm sick of it! I don't know how ANYONE can put up with that ALL THE TIME! It's so annoying! It's always 'Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky.' I feel like getting the book and throwing it down a river. But I would never do that. He has this sword he calls Rapier and every time I get near it I think it's going to kill me. And if I DO throw the book down the river I'm afraid that HE is gonna kill me. Either way… I'm dead. My only other option is to deal with it. Lets see… it's now day 3. This is a 15 day mission. 3-15 12… I think. I'm not good at math. But still… TWELVE MORE DAYS OF THAT?! I think I'll die! Oh well. If Angeal and Sephiroth can do it so can I. I don't mind Genesis other than that. He's actually pretty cool when you get to know him. I think I should stop writing about him and LOVELESS. You never know if HE will read this and if he does… I must go write a death note for if he reads this I will be dead in a matter of minutes. Till then.

Zack Fair

Zack gets so impatient with LOVELESS. I don't think he understands the concept of it. He always says it but for a good reason. I don't think Zack would understand though. He's only sixteen and he lacks concentration. It's hard to teach him much but I'm proud to be his teacher nevertheless.

Angeal Hewley

**Zack, I am so going to kill you! Never talk about LOVELESS like that!**

** Genesis Rhapsodos **

Uh-oh! I knew I should of stopped! AHHHH!! I'm gonna die!!

The scared to death Zack Fair


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Day 4

Genesis read this. He got so mad too. He chased me for like two hours and no one tried to stop him. I shouldn't expect much. I did talk about him and LOVELESS a lot. But who wouldn't? This whole day has been so boring. Nothing good ever happens. Arg! This always happens to me! Something boring happens. Angeal told me to practice sword drills on our free time. In truth I was really tired. I stayed up all night the last three nights and Angeal stayed with me. It's midnight now and Angeal is asleep… finally. I probably should too. This was only day four of our fifteen day mission. I wonder what lies ahead. We're almost at Wutai. Tomorrow we should be there. Till then,

Zack Fair

Tomorrow we age in Wutai. What Zack doesn't know is that we have to fight anti-SOLDIER. Two anti-SOLDIER. I hope he's up for it.

_Angeal Hewley_

_Embrace your dreams_

_Never Give up_

_Good Luck Zack_

Good luck tomorrow Zack

_**Genesis Rhapsodos **_

_**Tomorrow we are fighting Anti- SOLDIER, Zack. Be sure you are up to it.**_

_**Sephiroth**_

Man it's like everyone knows I have this. Wait a minute… anti-SOLDIER?!

You have GOT to be kidding me. Man this mission goes from bad to worse.

Zack Fair

Sorry this entry took so long


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Day 5

I don't know how much more I can take of this. The mission isn't even half way over. It's a fifteen day mission and we're barely on day five. Ten more days but the days seem to be getting longer. Arg! I can't TAKE THIS!! Angeal told me that the mission would be over soon. Good old Angeal! This mission sucks!! I guess I can't complain too much. A few hours ago I caught Genesis banging his head against anything he could find saying he was gonna kill himself if this mission wasn't over soon. Can you imagine Genesis Rhapsodos saying that? I heard Sephiroth saying the many ways you can kill yourself and wonder how many he'd have to try. Angeal tries to act like the mission is okay so I wouldn't go insane. (If only he knew) I caught him doing the same as Genesis and I wonder how much more each of us could take before literally go insane. This is my guess:

Genesis Rhapsodos- 6 more days _**2 days**_ _**Nice try Zack but I can't last that long**_

Sephiroth- 9 more days

Angeal Hewley- 8 more days

Me- Zip a dee do da! (That's means no more!)

I wonder how long it would be before I become truly mad…

_**I can't take it anymore!!**_

_**Genesis **_

To late… Anyway I gotta go.

Till later

Zack Fair

Zip a dee do da? I'm guessing Zack is going crazy. Actually all of us are including myself. How much more can I take of this? Zack hated fighting those Anti-SOLDIER. I can blame him. I personally hated them myself.

_Angeal Hewley_

**I am going insane again! There are some things even LOVELESS can't solve and this is one of them!! It looks like I'm going to have to fix Zack's observations…**

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

**Kill… me…. Now! This mission is ridiculous!**

**Sephiroth**


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Day 6

This mission is making me go insane! I recalculated who I think will go insane first. It's gotta be Genesis. This is day 6 and he's already threatened to kill himself. Personally I hope he doesn't. Next would probably be me. Maybe a day or two after Genesis. I hate to say but I think Angeal after me. Sephiroth maybe the only one to survive it long enough. But he is far more better than the rest of us. Well maybe not Angeal. Angeal is the best! No one could EVER and I mean Ever beat him! I guess I look up to him more than the rest. I trust Angeal with my life as he encouraged me to do so. I guess I should go. Angeal wants me to go to sleep. Till then…

Zack Fair

Zack thinks I'm the best. If only he knew… I do a lot of things to protect him. Maybe from learning the truth of SOLDIER. I killed many enemies to keep him safe. I would gladly give my life for him. I think that as long as I keep him safe I've succeeded in my life. I accomplished my dreams. All my dreams focused around one boy. It's strange to admit it right now.

_Angeal Hewley_

**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! ARG!! SOMEONE JUST KILL ME!! Genesis Rhapsodos**

No Genesis. Be strong. GO READ LOVELESS!!

Zack Fair

_**Good call Zack. Do as he says Genesis.**_

_**Sephiroth**_


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Day 7

Today I actually got some excitement. Sephiroth decided to help me with some sword drills. It was amazing! Nothing and I repeat nothing could hit him! Angeal demonstrated and I watched. They were so evenly matched. Angeal was so amazing. He than grabbed my hands and started showing me stances and things. It felt so… weird having him touch me. Strange I never felt like this before and yet I don't know what it is.

Zack Fair

_I have no comment in this whatsoever._

_Angeal Hewley_

_**Oh someone I know is in L-O-V-E!! ZACK IS IN LOVE WITH ANGEAL!!**_

_** Genesis Rhapsodos**_

Shut the fuck up, Genesis!

_**I dare you to try making me!**_

_**This is hopeless. By the way Angeal good luck.**_

_**Sephiroth**_

_Sephiroth! You traitor! You're suppose to be on my side!_

This is good

Zack Fair


	8. Day 8

Day 8

Day 8

Angeal and I were very distant from each other. He avoided my stare the whole day. As usual Genesis recited LOVELESS. I don't mind it too much. Actually it's very relaxing the way he does it. Angeal did save me today though. We were fighting and I nearly got killed. I wonder why Angeal has been avoiding me…

Zack Fair

I didn't want to avoid Zack. I just did. It was nothing against him as it was MY fault. Genesis did the usual.

_Angeal Hewley_

**I dare someone try make me stop reciting LOVELESS. The Gift of the Goddess has no objection!**

_**Genesis Rhapsodos**_

_That's because she's avoiding you!_

_Angeal_

_\__**Bastard…**_

_**Genesis**_

No comment

_**Sephiroth**_

_**- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Sorry I couldn't think of anything. For those of you who think I hate Genesis reciting LOVELESS you are very wrong. I recite it everyday myself and I cosplay Genesis almost everyday.


	9. Day 9

Day 9

Well today wasn't normal at all. Sephiroth actually got annoyed and-

Oh move over Zack! Sephiroth took my LOVELESS! The bastard took my LOVELESS! And no one tried to stop him! Angeal just laughed (more liked failed to not laugh his ass off) and said he was right about the Goddess avoiding me. Hopefully Angeal goes insane and kills that stupid General I am forced to be with for 15 days!!!!!!!!!! Can this get any worse?

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

Right so as I was saying, Sephiroth took LOVELESS and hid it in his tent. THAT'S where Genesis never bothered to look. There is so much I can take and I think that Genesis is finally insane.

Zack Fair

_Yeah this mission totally sucks. I hate Wutai more than ever. After all, its worse when you have Genesis complaining about Sephiroth taking LOVELESS. Well, he did say he dare someone try stopping him reading LOVELESS. I say Sephiroth did a good job._

_Angeal Hewley_

**SHUT UP ANGEAL!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!**

_**If I am forced to hear Genesis screams and complaints anymore I will end him.**_

_**Sephiroth**_

**Bring it Jerk! I'd like to see you try!**

**Genesis**

_**Oh I shall. **_

_**Sephiroth**_

Twenty bucks on Genesis! Only because Genesis is completely insane now and he has nothing anymore to cure it because Sephiroth took LOVELESS!!!

Zack

_Twenty on Seph only because he's the General and because he has his sanity completely intact still._

_Angeal_

Wait why don't I just recite it? AND I AM NOT INSANE!!!!!!!!Because I wiped your memory of it too. ~Sephiroth

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Sorry This took so long


End file.
